1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stylus, more particularly to a buffered stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As touch control technology develops, more and more 3C products now adopt the design of touch screen control. A touch control screen is generally used with a touch stylus. Because of frequent use and occasional excessive force applied to the screen, the screen can sometimes be scratched or damaged.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in order to absorb the shock force of a touch stylus, a conventional touch stylus 1 includes: a barrel 11; a front cap 12 that is connected to a front end of the barrel; a staff 13 that is disposed in the barrel 11 and that extends through the front cap 12; and a spring 14 that is sleeved on the staff 13, and that has opposite ends abutting against a shoulder 131 of the staff 13 and a shoulder 111 of the barrel 11, respectively. Therefore, as the tip of the staff 13 is pressed against a touch screen (not shown), the spring 14 is capable of reducing the shock force that the staff 13 applies to the screen.
Nevertheless, incorporating the spring 14 into the design not only increases the cost but also makes the entire structure more complex, which, in turn, increases the production time.